Lessons of Love II: The Big Wedding
by halestorm99
Summary: Sequel to Lessons of Love. It ended with a heartbreak and now it’s given a chance to be renewed. Join our favorite gang as they grow up, plan weddings and realize that falling in love is the hardest lesson yet to be learned. R&R please :D chapter 5 up!
1. A party for the girl with the big tummy

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

Author's note:

Hey guys I'm back!! And this time I've brought along with the sequel to Lessons of Love! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the first one. Read and Review so that I'd know if I'm doing okay with this!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 A party for the girl with the big tummy

Hermione Granger sat quietly as she began to reminisce the past events of her life. She sighed in contentment as how her life had turned out. She had the perfect job as a lawyer, the great friends who was always supporting her, and of course, the undying love of her parents

The phone rang loudly and she picked it up hastily.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh!! Harry finally agreed to let the girls come over for my baby bridal shower!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT HERMIONE?? HE FINALLY AGREED!! EEEEK!!!" the voice on the other line screamed. Hermione felt her ears being screamed at continuously by a banshee.

"Ginny calm down!" she replied.

"How can I come down Hermione?? You know that I've been wanting Harry to approve of this!!" Ginny snapped.

"Don't forget Ginevra Weasley, you're a pregnant woman. Too much excitement might be bad for the baby!" Hermione nagged.

"Oh what do you know about babies Hermione?? You're not a doctor!" she said jokingly.

"Still!"

"Fine, fine…I get your point."

"So…when will be it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, a week from now."

"Really?"

"We're going to have dancers too! Courtesy of Lavender Brown!" she giggled.

Hermione just laughed at her friend's excitement.

"I heard that!" another voice rang in the receiver.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted.

"No strippers Ginny! You know that!" Harry said playfully. "That is unless if I'm the one to strip. I'll do it for you for free if you're a good girl." He said slyly.

By then Hermione knew that the conversation would have to end soon. She began hearing snogging noises.

"Oh come on! You haven't even popped out that baby in your tummy and now you're making a new one!" Hermione laughed.

"Bye Hermione!"

After the call ended Hermione sighed. She felt envious of Ginny and Harry's relationship. They were so meant to be together ever since Hogwarts. There was no doubt she was happy for them, but she couldn't deny to herself that she too was longing to be loved.

'If only…' she thought. 'No! It would never happen! It was way too complicated to happen…it never would've worked out…' she added sadly.

'But what if it did??' an inner voice said.

'Then I probably made the worst mistake in my life.'

Hermione turned in for the night hoping that all her regrets of the past would go away. Little did she know it was just about to start coming back.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ring

A man half-naked got up grouchily and threw the alarm clock across the room. Remembering that he had to work early that morning in order to get the next day off, he pushed the covers off of him, repaired the broken alarm clock and went inside the shower.

The bath he took wasn't that long. He came out of the bathroom just in time to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Draco where are you?"

"Still at my house why??" Draco replied while dressing up.

"Dude, you better read the newspaper! You would love to see who's in the news today."

"Why Blaise? Who's in it?"

"Just look!"

Draco went to his living room and took the Daily Prophet in his hand. His eyes widened at the picture in front of him.

"First time lawyer wins the most controversial case of the year." Draco said.

"And who's the lawyer??" Blaise said slyly.

"Hermione Granger."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny! I told you! I'm really not up to shopping this time!" Hermione said for the thirtieth time that day.

"Come on 'Mione, at least reward yourself for winning the most controversial case! Which, remind you, you didn't tell me personally." Ginny said disapprovingly.

"But Ginny! I told you already…I forgot…it slipped off my mind." Hermione whined.

"Yeah, that now, then next time if ever you get pregnant I'll only be informed when that tummy of yours becomes bigger…you'll also say then that "it slipped off your mind"…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gin, I really am sorry for that…"

"Let's just at least buy you a dress for my bridal & baby shower."

"Fine…If I really must…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"YEY!! Come one! They have new stocks at this store. I think they have clothes for pregnant women too!" she said excitedly pulling Hermione's hand in the process.

"Calm down woman! Too much excitement–"

"--Is bad for the baby. I know I know. You don't have to remind me all the time." She rolled her eyes. "Now let's go!"

The two went to Miranda's to buy new clothes and stuff. Ginny started pulling out every cute clothes she saw.

"Try this, and this…oh and that too…don't forget this." She started stacking the clothes on Hermione's hands that it became too tall enough to cover her sight.

"Ginny! I only have one body!" Hermione complained.

"Well, I only have one chance to dress you up! Who knows, you might never allow me to do this again!" she said. The two later on started trying the clothes.

Ginny was out first wearing a cute pink sleeveless preggy dress that was a bit low on the cleavage and long pajama pants. "Hey, what's taking you so long? Look at what I'm wearing. Really cute, probably get Harry–" Ginny stopped talking after seeing Hermione walk out of the dresser.

She was absolutely stunning! She wore a white Sunday dress that reached about an inch above her knees. IT was plain but it made her look like an angel.

"White really suits you Mione." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." A small blush crept on her cheeks. "And I'm pretty sure Harry would be drooling all over you"

"Thank you." Come on let's buy these.

After buying the clothes they wanted they went to a restaurant and ate lunch. It was by 3 in the afternoon that they finally finished and decided to go back home.

Standing in front of her apartment door, Hermione struggled with her keys trying to find the right one. 'Damn it! Why did I have to have so many keys?!?'

'Well since you were really the private kind of woman and you didn't want people going through your stuff you had to buy tons of locks at your office!' an inner voice nagged.

The door clicked and she went inside. 'Finally! Merlin I'm so tired.'

She pressed the button to her answering machine and the messages started playing.

"You have 5 new messages."

"Message 1."

_"Hey, Hermione, it's Sandra…I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch tomorrow where we could discuss the matters of my divorce with Allen. Call me back to confirm."_

"Yeah, like I'd ever. They know I don't go for lunches with depressed separated women!" Hermione said taking a can of coke out of her refrigerator.

"Message 2."

_"Hey Mione! It's Ron, mum wanted me to invite you at the burrow for dinner on Friday. Dad said bring new muggle things that might interest him. Make sure you'd go okay? I'm going to introduce them Penny from work. See ya!"_

"Ron, he never stopped dating and being such a playboy jerk ever since Pansy." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat at the couch.

"Message 3"

_"What's up Hermione, it's Fred…distant voice and George! Well, we just wanted to remind you that the alarms that you ordered are ready and waiting to be picked up. Maybe you could take it home when you come visit on Friday. See you then."_

'I forgot about those…oh well, I guess I really have to go on Friday.' She thought.

"Message 4"

_"Hey Miss Granger, this is Mr. Johnson…Mrs. Sandra Sanchez' Husband's lawyer, I called to inform you that the hearing for properties will be Monday next week. I hope to hear from you if you had anything to confirm. The doors to my office are always open."_

"Yeah, and you're just waiting for me to come in so that you could get laid." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom where she could still hear the last message.

"Message 5."

She was starting to undress when she suddenly froze as she heard a voice she never thought she'd hear in years.

_"Hey, Hermione…It's been long since we –uh, talked. I just called to umm…ask if how you've been the past years…and umm, I guess Ginny already told you that –uh I'll be at her wedding since Potter invited me. I don't know why either…Well, I guess I'll see you then…by the way, if by any chance you don't recognize my voice, it's…Draco Malfoy."_

'Oh my god. After 7 years, he called.'

Hermione took a few moments to take in the whole message.

'Oh my god! And he's coming to Ginny's wedding!' she thought bewildered.


	2. A visit to the burrow

A/N: I'm back with chapter 2!! Heheh hope you guys like my story. R&R please.

* * *

Chapter 2 A visit to the burrow

Time flied by so fast, it was already Friday and Hermione was just getting ready to leave for the burrow when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, gathering her bag.

"Hermione? Is…that you?" a familiar voice said.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Pansy?"

"Yeah…you still recognize my voice…" her forced laugh was distinct.

"Why'd you suddenly call?"

"Well, I umm…how can I say this…?" her voice contained nervousness.

"What, you suddenly called to inform me that you have Ron's child?" Hermione joked and chuckled. But she soon realized that Pansy wasn't laughing too. "It's true isn't it?"

"Well…yeah." She said.

"Do you want me to…tell Ron?"

"NO!" she suddenly said which surprised Hermione. "I want it a surprise…I'll tell him personally."

"How?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I'm invited to Ginny's wedding."

* * *

"Mum! We're out of gravy!" Fred called out to Molly.

"Oh, Mione, don't forget your orders okay?" George reminded.

"Of course I won't." then she took a bite at her chicken. "Where's Ron by the way?"

"He said he'll be running a little late. He needed to pick, oh what was her name? Penny something?" Ginny said her brows furrowed as she began to think.

"I sense I'm being talked about?" a voice said and all heads turned. Ron stood in the doorway, but he was alone.

"Ron, where's the girl you're supposed to let us meet?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, we broke up." He said casually and taking the seat in between Ginny and Fred.

"And yet you seem okay with it. Okay Ron, spit it out." George said.

"What? What's so hard to understand about 'we broke up'?" Ron said defensively and started stuffing his face with food.

"Ron…who broke up with who?" Ginny said.

"He did of course. He's been doing that for years now since—" Harry said coming inside of the room.

"Shut it Harry." Ron warned.

"You broke up with your girlfriend?" Hermione said bewildered.

"You've been doing that for years??" Ginny was a little angered.

"You had many girlfriends???" Fred and George said, a hint of amusement in their voices.

"Look it's not as if we were getting married sooner or later." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"But still! You can't toy with a woman's heart you know!" Ginny stood from her place and went out of the burrow. Harry was about to follow her when Hermione stopped him.

"I'll go. You deal with him." Hermione said, a tinge of anger in her voice.

Hermione followed Ginny out and saw her sitting down at the swing on the big tree while crying.

"Ginny…" Hermione said as she sat beside her friend.

"It's just…how can he do those things?? Just because he couldn't get over Pansy yet he'd go around and break women's hearts. What happened to the Ron I knew? The Ron who respected women?? He used to hate guys like those and now he's one of them." She broke down.

"Calm down Ginny. Too much emotions is–"

"—Bad for the baby." She said softly.

"Let's not talk about Ron right now…" Hermione smiled a little in which Ginny returned. "I believe you have something to tell me." She eyed Ginny.

"Huh?" she wiped her eyes and looked straight at Hermione.

"Don't "huh?" me Ginevra Weasley." Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione, I really don't–" then her expression changed. "Ohh…he called you didn't he?"

"I have two questions for you Ginny. One, how come you didn't tell me that Draco Malfoy was invited to your wedding? And Two, how the hell did he get my number??"

"Well…for question number one, I didn't invite him." She said which earned her a dirty look from Hermione.

"Oh don't you lie–"

"—I didn't. Harry did." This stopped Hermione.

Who would've thought that Harry would invite his "ex?" worst enemy at his wedding?

"I thought Harry didn't like him." Hermione said.

"Well…ask him not me. As for question number two, I honestly don't know either."

* * *

Hermione yawned once more as she sat bored inside her office that Tuesday afternoon.

'Two days to go and it's Ginny's bridal and baby shower already.' Hermione sighed happily.

She stretched out and yawned again. 'Merlin if I don't get out of here I'd fall asleep!'

"Jenny?" She called out to her assistant.

"Yes Hermione?" she answered.

"I'll just leave for a while. I'll be later." She said before leaving.

Hermione strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley. No particular place to go in mind. She stopped in front of Fred and George's joke shop and saw that they were busily fixing the stocks.

'Nothing like a good visit.' She said before entering the shop.

"Good morning!" George said but his back was turned to her. So was Fred's.

"Really now, is that how you treat your customers? Honestly if I were a real customer I'd never go back here." She smiled and the twins went to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I really have to consider that going back thing. If I continuously get hugs I'm pretty sure by the time I get 30 I'd have my bones broken." She joked and the twins released her.

"What brings you here Hermione?" Fred said.

"Hmm…nothing, I just wanted to pay a visit."

"Really now, what's the reason?" George eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I was bored in my office." She chuckled. The twins knew her so well.

"Well we told you before Herms, being a lawyer is an awfully boring job!" they said in unison and Hermione once more laughed.

Of all the people Hermione knew, it was only Fred and George who called her 'Herms'. Actually, they weren't the ones who gave her that name. It was really…Malfoy. They only overheard him calling her that.

"You guys have no originality you know that?" she said which made the twins confused.

"Huh?" they both said.

"Nothing. Let's grab a bite to eat." She dropped the subject since she knew they wouldn't get it and that she really didn't want to be reminded of him yet.

"We'll just close the store. You wait for us outside."

* * *

"Did he really now?" Fred said while grinning broadly.

"I never imagined that our Ronnickins would fall in love like that." George whistled, adjusting to his seat next to Fred.

"Well, you better…" Hermione took a bite from the pepperoni pizza she ordered.

"What about Herms?" Fred said seriously.

"What about me?"

"Well, you get our point." George added.

"Don't play with me with your little mind games." She chuckled.

"I'm serious Herms." Fred said. "Everyone has got to fall in love during their seventh year. I admit I was hooked with Johnson and George here with Spinnet. So it's quiet impossible for someone not to fall in love during their seventh year."

"What about Percy?" she said.

"Duh, Clearwater?" George rolled his eyes. "You're not escaping this one Herms."

"Well, I just don't want to talk about it…at least, not yet." She sighed.

"But—" George started but Fred held him back.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, because she still hasn't gotten over it." Fred said and Hermione looked up shocked at what he said. "Ain't that right Herms?"

Hermione knew she couldn't lie. As she said earlier, they knew her too well. So she just nodded and lowered her head. But surprisingly, Fred took her by the chin and raised her head. "It's okay Herms. You'll never know, someday it might work, right?" he smiled comfortingly.

'Yeah, in my sleep.' She thought sadly.

"Thanks." And they continued to eat, and to get rid of the seriousness of their conversation George cracked up a joke.

* * *

Hermione went back to her office by 4 in the afternoon. Jenny, who said that she had someone waiting for her for over an hour already, greeted her.

"You should've told me or yet called me." She said while they walked near her office.

"But he said not to bother you. He was willing to wait." Jenny reasoned out.

"Who'd be willing to wait for over an hour just to talk to me?" she said and as she entered her office someone she never expected greeted her.

"Hey Hermione." He stood.

"He would." Jenny whispered before leaving with a smile on her face.

In front of her stood the person whom she was trying to forget for years.

"Draco Malfoy." She said softly while he just smiled.


	3. Dreams and Realities

sorry it took long for an update, it's our exams now so busy schedule and all. don't worry though, i'd be updating more during our christmas break which is after december 14 i think? hehehe...thanks for reading! please review!

* * *

Chapter 3 Dreams and Realities

Hermione blinked a few times; she wanted to be sure that her vision wasn't playing with her. The fact that she felt not quite good a while ago, she thought that she was just hallucinating.

"Do I look like a ghost?" Draco said and laughed. He walked towards Hermione and gave her a hug.

Because Hermione wasn't really ready to face him yet; considering the facts that she was still thinking about what she felt about the guy, she wasn't quite sure whether to hug him back, slap him, or do whatever thing, brutal or decent, that came into her imaginative mind. She stuck with the placing an arm on his back and just savored the moment. Hey, she would never know when she would be able to hug him again. Might as well not have regrets in the future right?

"It's been long since we last saw each other." Hermione said pulling away from the hug. She feared that if it had lasted longer she wouldn't have the strength to let go.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "I missed you." He looked straight into her eyes that made her legs feel all wobbly and made the gardener in her stomach to release a box of butterflies.

"Umm…I don't know what to say," she said shyly. Surprised by the fact that he was still staring at her with his beautiful silver orbs that anyone could get lost into if not too careful, he made another move that made her surprised more. This guy never ceased to surprise her because he…held her hand.

"How about 'I miss you too'?" he smiled. Hermione was feeling weaker and weaker, and he was the damned reason to blame. He made her feel nervous, happy, afraid, sad, excited…and many more feelings all at the same time.

"Yeah…" she looked away not wanting to be trapped in those tantalizing eyes. "I rea—"

Hermione was cut off. She was so, couldn't believe what was happening. A while ago, she was just talking to him and now they were…kissing! Hermione felt so happy. Different kinds of emotions rushed inside her body. Her adrenal glands are worked up! She felt like a tomato as she felt blood rising to her cheeks.

A few moments later they pulled away, gasping for air. Hermione smiled at him and he held her hand.

"Are you okay?" she noticed the sudden change in his expression as he asked her. A very worried one was so evident. It felt like he was almost in a panic.

"What do you mean Draco? Of course I'm okay!" she said with high amount of energy. But his forehead creased and brows furrowed. She knew then something wasn't right.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Now Hermione was really confused. She noticed a change in Draco's look. His head was turning into flaming red, his eyes bright blue and his face full of freckles. Before she knew it, her Draco was already transforming into Fred Weasley! Or was it George??

"Huh?" she suddenly said. She noticed that she was back at her apartment. "What happened?" she sat up and noticed that Fred and George was staring at her.

"Well, you sort of fainted. Jenny called us and asked if we could take you home." George explained while Fred just handed her a glass of water.

"Oh…" she said sadly, "So it was just all a dream after all…?" she asked herself quietly, not expecting Fred and George to react. But unfortunately, they did.

"What dream?" Fred's eyebrow rose in question.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." And she took a sip from the water Fred handed her.

* * *

"Harry…are you sure that you want to invite him?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Of course…" Harry said fixing his unruly hair.

"Since when have you two been friends anyway?" Ginny placed her arms on her waist, imitating a Molly Weasley.

"I know you're worried about Mione…I am too, but I've got these all covered." Harry closed in the gap between him and Ginny by kissing her.

Ginny wasn't to be fooled though. She pulled away and gave him a dirty look. "Don't change the subject, Harry James Potter." She said.

Harry gulped in fright. 'Malfoy's going to kill me for this..' he thought. "Just promise me you won't tell." He said.

"I promise." She reassured him.

"AS in PROMISE." This signaled that he was dead serious.

"Okay. I promise." She said.

Harry sat at their bed and heaved a sigh. "Well, it all began when…"

* * *

"Ron…honey…" a woman knocked at Ron's door.

'Damn it. She just won't leave won't she?' he thought to himself. He pretended not to be home but then he saw that his lights were turned on. With a swish of his wand it went off. He smiled smugly. 'good thing I'm a wizard.'

"You should've kept the light on Ron. That way I wouldn't know you really are there."

Ron slapped his forehead. 'Idiot!'

"I'm counting to three, come out now Ron." She warned. "One…"

He was in a panic! He had to get rid of the woman. "Two…"

"Thr—" Then Ron had the brightest idea. With another swish of his wand the voice disappeared. Complete silence enveloped the whole place. Just then, he hoped that Penny liked Australia…because that's where he apparated her to.

Ron opened the lights to his apartment and sighed. He had been living like these for months. Years, in fact. And it was all because he couldn't get over Pansy.

It is really hard to forget someone who doesn't want to be forgotten. That's what Ron always thought. Deep inside of him decided that Pansy was still out there, thinking of him. Sure it was so overconfident of him to think that. But still, he had this strong feeling that Pansy wanted him to wait for her return. He felt that Pansy wanted to go home to someone when she comes back. And he was prepared to take her back any time.

'But what if she really wasn't going to come back for you?' an inner voice often reminded.

It was his worst fear, that his intuitions might be wrong. It would destroy his heart if that ever happens. That's why right now, he's trying to forget about her by dating lots of women.

'And hopefully, I can find that someone who'd let me forget her…even for a short time only.' He thought before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Fred asked worriedly.

"For the last time Fred, I'm okay. You've asked me that question for about ten times already!" she laughed and slapped his forearm.

"I'm just worried you know. I mean, me and George that is." He said.

"Thank you Fred. But I really am okay now." Hermione smiled. "Where's George by the way?" she looked around, George was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, uh…he just went out…uhhh…for a smoke! Yeah." Fred said nervously.

"Fred. You know you're not that good of a liar. Besides, you and him don't even know what a smoke is. So spill. Where's George?" she looked at him like a predator hunting it's prey.

"Fine. He went out to buy water." Fred sighed.

"Nice try, why would he want to buy when I've got a lot of stock in my refrigerator." She snapped at Fred.

"Well…why are you looking for him anyway? I'm here, I'd be jealous if you look for him too much." He said, his face was serious.

"Yeah right Fred. If you keep on hiding George I swear I'll tell Angelina you're cheating on her." She warned.

"What! That's not true! No fair Hermione!" he pouted.

"Then tell me where the hell George is!" she snapped.

'Damn it! Where are you George??' he thought angrily.

"Okay…George is---" Fred started.

"---HERE!" the two snapped their heads to the speaker and saw that George was in fact there. But he wasn't alone.

"Damn it George, you're late!" Fred stood and walked towards George. Hermione was confused by then.

"Wha---" she stuttered quietly.

"Well if he didn't took so much time buying something I wouldn't have had a hard time looking for him." George looked dirtily at the guy beside him.

Hermione pinched herself to check if ever she was dreaming. "This isn't a funny joke guys." She said.

The three looked at her with brows raised. "Who said it was?" Fred and George said in unison.

'So it wasn't a dream after all?' she thought. It was the second time that day that Hermione found herself in front of Draco Malfoy. And this time, it was real all right. More than it could ever get.

"Hello Hermione."


	4. Long time no see

sorry it took me long to update! had things to do...hehehe hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 Long time no see

'Why do I have a feeling that my mind is playing with me again? Do I really miss Draco Malfoy so much that I would dream about him twice in a day?' Hermione thought in complete confusion.

"Are you real?" Hermione asked dumbly which caused the twins to laugh.

"We'll leave the two of you to talk. And Hermione," Fred said before approaching her. Hermione waited for what he wanted but suddenly felt pain on her right forearm. Fred just pinched her! "This isn't a dream." and with the twins left, completely.

Hermione was too busy rubbing her arm where Fred had just pinched her to notice that Draco was coming near her. She snapped out of her deep concentration when the chair moved. She looked straightly at Draco who just smirked at her. Same old Draco Malfoy smirking like there's not tomorrow.

'I wonder what happened to his smiling in my dream?' she thought.

'That's why it's called a dream. It rarely happens.' Her annoying inner voice that sounded a lot like Ginny said to her.

"What?" Hermione finally managed to say; she was getting a bit irritated by the fact that he did nothing but stare at her.

"Nothing. It's just that…" he paused for a second, looking at her from top to bottom. "You haven't changed." And he gave a grin, a malicious grin.

Hermione looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her white shorts, which only covered half her thigh and her blue tank top. She blushed, noticing him staring at her again from top to bottom, like a predator observing its prey.

"Uhh, thanks?" she said not quite sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. She just stuck with the compliment and to her surprise, he laughed. Not a maniacal laugh or evil laugh…a plain, happy laugh. This made her smile.

"It's a compliment Hermione…can't you tell?" he said regaining his composure.

"Well sorry for not being able to tell. We haven't actually talked for about what, 7 years? How the hell would I know if you're already complimenting me or insulting me rather…" she nagged at him, and much to her displeasure he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I didn't really come here to argue you know…" he said softly which bothered Hermione a lot.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked staring intently at his silver orbs. They had stared at each other for quite a while before Draco decided that he felt naked at her glare, he looked away.

"I…wanted to check on you," he said as if he was embarrassed that he actually cared for her.

"Oh," Hermione softened a bit. She was getting more confused by the minute, and he wasn't much of a help either.

…………………

Time flied by so fast, it was already Ginny's Bridal/baby shower. Ginny started moving back and forth, decorating the whole hotel room Harry let her rent for the party. She was too excited that she had already forgotten she was carrying a baby inside of her.

"Ginny! Calm down! There's no more to decorate. Everything's perfect already!" Hermione nagged her friend for being too anxious.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that, well…I want everything to be perfect." She sat on the chair next to her feeling really exhausted.

"Everything is perfect." Hermione reassured her with a smile.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Hermione looked at Ginny with excitement. "I'll get that."

Hermione went to the door and soon, friends from Hogwarts and work started coming inside, thus getting the party started.

…………………

"I know…I'm really excited for you Ginny." An old classmate, Parvati, squealed in delight as the girls started to talk about Ginny's big wedding.

"When is it again?" Hannah Abbot, a former Hufflepuff inquired.

"Well, it'll be on April." Ginny said.

'They really are excited aren't they? Planning for the wedding already when it's still the start of December.' Hermione smiled inwardly.

"I wanted a summer garden wedding and Harry said it was okay with him." Ginny said happily.

"I think Harry would want anything as long as he does marry you." Hermione said, Ginny in turn smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thank Hermione…" Ginny felt teary-eyed. "Ugh, damn it, since I got pregnant I got really emotional…" she said wiping her tears with the napkin given to her by Lavender.

"How about you Hermione? When shall we see you walking down the aisle?" Perry, one of Ginny's friends at work, asked.

"Uhh…" Hermione said and an image suddenly appeared in her mind. I was a simple seaside wedding with all the people dressed in white. Hermione imagined herself walking towards the altar alongside her father who was delivering her to a blonde man waiting next to the priest.

Hermione snapped out of reality enough to realize that she was imagining her getting married to Draco Malfoy. But she knew it was impossible to happen. Or was it? 'No, not even in my wildest dreams…' she thought sadly.

"That won't happen for about another ten years," she joked and the others laughed except Ginny. She knew Hermione almost too well to not miss that hint of sadness in her voice. Ginny wished she could help her friend, but she knew that Hermione didn't want to accept the fact that Draco came back to her. She would just rather continuously hurt herself many times than to admit that what she did during the end of the graduation ball was a big mistake. She can really be hardheaded, and Ginny knew if her friend continued to be one, she'd end up all alone.

"Anyway, why did it suddenly come to me? It's Ginny who is going to get married not me!" she laughed along with the others.

'If only I could turn back time…' Hermione thought. 'Then maybe…maybe it could've been possible…'

…………………

Hermione angrily threw the picture frame containing of Ron, Harry and her across the room. She was just informed by Fred that Ron, yet again, broke another girl's heart. And this time, it was her friend in Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood.

'That asshole!' she thought angrily. 'What gives him the right to hurt Luna?!?!?'

Fred had told her that Ron and Luna started dating a week after Ginny's party. The two barely lasted a month before Ron finally ended the relationship. What made Hermione angry is that he's doing it to forget Pansy.

'It's as if he can't forget her without breaking girls' hearts, he's just doing exactly what Pansy left him with.' Hermione thought. She rubbed her temples and breathed in and out to calm her nerves. 'It's his fault anyway, he was so stupid to let her go!'

'Wow, speak for yourself' an inner voice said sarcastically.

'What the hell do you mean?' she thought angrily.

'Nothing. It's just that you speak like you didn't do the same thing. Being stupid enough to let go without him wanting you to.'

'Whatever.' She dismissed the thought. Her mood was far from good already; she didn't want it to get worse.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Hermione snapped her head to which the voice belonged to and saw Draco leaning at the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, counting to ten, hoping not to snap at him.

"Well, it's been long since we saw each other, why don't we hmm, catch up?" he said a smirk distinct on his face.

"By any means how?" she gave him a Malfoy-ish smirk.

"Let's have lunch." He said simply and Hermione just nodded.

…………………

"So what are you so ticked about?" Draco said before sipping at his drink.

"Well as you can see, Ron broke yet another girl's heart. This time, it belonged to my friend, Luna Lovegood." Hermione felt her anger building up again.

"I didn't know Weasley had it in him." He snorted.

Hermione flashed him an angry glare. "Was only kidding." He added.

Hermione rubbed her temples once more. She heaved a sigh and looked at Draco who in turn looked back at her. "So, how have you been?" Hermione decided to strike up a conversation.

"Good in fact. I moved back here when Potter told me about the wedding." He said.

"You know it's not until April right?" she reminded.

"I know, hey I wanted to talk with old friends too you know." He said casually. Hermione felt herself staring at his features. Nothing has about changed ever since 7th year. He's still gorgeous. His bangs accentuating his eyes made him sexy, and the way he smirks made him sexier.

"I know I'm good looking Granger, you don't have to stare." He held his infamous Malfoy smirk.

'Yep, nothing has changed.' She smiled. "Old habits never change eh Malfoy?" she said and he smiled.

"Well, it depends on what these habits are. You still the virgin stuck-up and bossy bookworm I knew?"

Hermione was so shocked at his straight-forwardness. She blushed a crimson shade and stared at him. "How dare you!" she said, "I've changed you know!" she defended herself.

"Which part? The stuck-up? The bossy? The bookworm? Or the virgin?" he grinned at how he was able to make her feel embarrassed.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" she said changing the subject but Draco wasn't about to give in to that.

"Oh come on Hermione, you're no fun." He said, leaning his chair backwards. He was doing good balancing himself and teasing her all at once.

Hermione blushed more. 'I don't know what I'm even telling him this but…' she paused for a while and looked at him. "All of the above."

The next things happened so fast, one moment he had a shocked expression on his face and the next he had already fallen from his chair, which caused a little scene. Hermione stood to help him.

"You should've been more careful." She told him before going back to her seat.

"Well Hermione, you sure have the talent to surprise people, since when have you been not a virgin?" his eyes were wide.

"Why does it even interest you?" she snapped at him. The redness of her face never left.

"I told you, I want to catch up." He said with a smile that made Hermione melt.

"Let's not talk about it," she said feeling really uncomfortable. Good thing Draco let it go.

"Okay." He said.

"Thank you." She replied in turn.

"But don't think I won't get it out of you Hermione. Not now, but some other time." He grinned.

"Well—"

Hermione was cut off by a squealing voice. She even thought that it was a voice of someone dying.

"OH!!! Draco!!! How are you??" Her eyes traveled to the blonde girl who was currently disabling Draco from responding by locking his lips in her and with that scene presented, Hermione gave the woman a deadly glare.


	5. Chapter 5 Vivian Patterson

sorry it took me a long time before i could write again. things have been busy lately. i'm trying my best right now to continue this story since i don't want to abandon it or anything. I'm currently working on chapter 6 and hopefully i could post it later or by tomorrow. anyway, here's the fifth chapter. enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5 Vivian Patterson

"Oh, hello…I'm sorry, I didn't notice my Draco had company…you are?" she raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

'HER DRACO??? Did I hear right???' Hermione was beyond furious.

'Ooh…someone's a little jealous.' Her inner voice teased.

'No I'm not!' she defended herself.

'Yeah, you're not a little jealous. You are beyond the extremes JEALOUS.'

'Whatever.' She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Vi…" Hermione noticed that Draco was stopping that "Vi" from saying something. She got really curious that she raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she Drakie-bun?" she cooed. "Is she someone that I should know of?"

'Drakie-bun?? What the hell is that??' Hermione thought. 'Damn it! She's such a SLUT!'

"She's Hermione Granger.." Draco said making it sound like she's just a Hermione Granger. Hermione rolled her eyes without the two noticing.

'What do you expect?? It's not like you had a thing between the two of you!' her inner voice nagged.

'Yeah, nice of you to rub it in…' she thought.

"Hermione, this is Vivian Patterson." Draco said to Hermione, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione offered her hand politely but Vivian just stared at it. 'Slut with no manners.' Hermione thought after she pulled her hand back.

"Yeah, hi.." she said. It's as if Hermione had a disease that she eyed her from head to toe. Not like how Draco did a while ago…it was different. Like a predator wanting to kill it's prey.

"Umm…how do I explain this…Vivian was…" Draco said looking straight at Hermione.

"Oh she doesn't know does she?" Vivian gave a sly smile that Hermione started to hate.

"What don't I know?" she said pushing Draco to tell her.

"Well, Draco and I were married once." Vivian said proudly.

"ONCE being the cue word there. For Merlin's sake Vi it was an arranged marriage!" Draco said furiously. It seemed that he didn't want Hermione to think something else. But it was way too late.

Hermione felt numb as soon as she heard the word "MARRIED". She couldn't believe that Draco was married once. She couldn't believe that he married the hideous-mannered woman in front of her. What made her furious was that he didn't pursue KIM!

'Don't tell me all that I had sacrificed was worth nothing??' Hermione felt tears swell up in her eyes. She saw that Draco and Vivian were arguing about something but she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was her heart beating loudly, pounding inside her ears.

"I…have to go." She said before leaving. Draco tried to run after her but Vivian stopped him from doing so.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, not knowing where exactly she should go. She just wanted to escape that place, never wanting to turn back. She found herself running towards the twins' joke shop. She peaked inside and saw Fred was inside, but not George. She breathed in deep and wiped away her tears before entering.

"Wel—" Fred faced her but was stopped upon seeing Hermione's puffy eyes and red nose. "What happened Hermione??" he said loudly.

Hermione heard footsteps and out came Harry and Ginny from the back room.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed seeing her friend's distressed look. "What happened?"

"Who did this to you?" Harry said, his eyes flashed angrily.

"Did Malfoy do this?" Fred asked which shocked Harry and Ginny.

Hermione nodded for she couldn't speak. "HE was married to a Vivian Patter-s-son…" her voice cracking up due to much emotions.

"WAS?" Fred asked.

"But still…"Hermione said

"Oh Hermione…" Ginny went over to Hermione and hugged her. "It's okay…"

"No it's not! I'm not upset cause he was once married. I'm upset since he didn't pursue Kim. Which meant…" she trailed on.

"You sacrificed everything for nothing." Harry finished for her then she cried some more.

"There, there Hermione…" Ginny said softly, patting her friend on the back while she cried her heart out.

* * *

"You shouldn't have treated her like that Vivian!" Draco said angrily at the woman in front of him.

"What ever do you mean dearie?" Vivian said, pretending to not know. "I didn't do anything to her…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco felt so annoyed.

"My attorney asked me to talk to you about the conditions of our divorce.." she smiled smugly.

"What about it?" he sat on the chair near the fireplace in his condo.

"Well, I wanted some things…so we have to agree on what I should have." She said, sitting across him.

"If you want the all the houses I have everywhere, go and take it. Just not the Manor." He rolled his eyes. From the start he knew already that Vivian is a gold digger. She always asked him to buy expensive clothing, jewelry and everything her beady eyes would lie on. It was a good thing that the marriage was ought to be over already. He knew he couldn't stand another day with her.

"Aw, that's too bad…since I don't want any house but the Manor." She smiled evilly.

Draco stared at her angrily. He should've known that what she wanted was something he wasn't keen on giving. Heck, it was her way of keeping him longer. 'Damn it.'

* * *

Hermione was still in a devastated state when she arrived at her apartment. Her friends stayed with her for a while but she insisted them to do their things and not worry anymore. At first they didn't want to leave but when Hermione told her that she'd be okay and have work to do, they let her go.

Hermione lay on top of her bed, trying to forget what happened. Without success, she decided to take a hot bath.

'I can't believe he did that. He wasted my sacrifice.' She thought, tears started to pour out of her eyes again.

'come on Hermione, he said it already, it was an arranged marriage, and you saw how he despised her…' her inner voice reminded.

'Still…'

'you're just sad because you let him go…admit it.'

'you're right.' She sighed softly before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next few days went normally for Hermione. She went to her job like she always did and visited the joke shop whenever she had to pick up something she bought. She busied herself just so that Draco Malfoy would not have an excuse to have her alone privately. Ginny, however, found it unnecessary since sooner or later, the Hermione would have to face him anyway.

"Hermione, why don't you just clear things with him?" Ginny said for Merlin knows how many times already.

"I told you Gin, I can't okay cause nothing's unclear in the first place." She said frustrated at her friend's continuous nagging.

"Yes there is." She said.

"What is it then?" Hermione replied with confidence that her redhead friend would not be able to come up with something. Her face fell though, when Ginny managed to extract something.

"Kimberly Rivers." She said and those two words made Hermione feel what she had felt at the end of 7th year. Regret.

"W-What about her?" Hermione said, her voice giving her away.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't pretend you don't know." Said Ginny who was obviously irritated.

"I…" Hermione started. She couldn't think of a reason to stop Ginny from forcing her to talk with Malfoy. Sure, she really had some questions in her head like, "Why didn't he pursue Kim?". "I'm not ready."

Ginny sighed and let it go. She could get anything more from Hermione and realized that it would be futile to push any further. She knew Hermione would open up on her own when she was ready. She just wished that it wouldn't be too late when she does. Ginny just didn't want to see what happened to Hermione after 7th year again. It was too much.

With a final glance at her best friend, she made up her mind. She was going to fix this even if it's the last thing she'll ever do.


End file.
